Pietro Maximoff
Quicksilver is a supporting character in the Disassembled comic series as well as a playable character in Disassembled: Heroes Among Us and Disassembled 2. He is classified as a Power User. Biography During his years wandering the world, prior to becoming the villain known to the world as Magneto, Erik Lehnsherr took a brief residence in the Eastern European nation of Transia, wanting to investigate local tales concerning Wundagore Mountain. During this stay, Erik met and became infatuated with a Romani woman named Natalya Maximoff, who reminded Erik of his late wife Magda. Erik and Natalya eventually scaled Wundagore Mountain together, with Erik seeking to uncover the laboratory of Herbert Wyndham and his theories concerning mutant genetics, only to find Wyndham very much alive, now as the High Evolutionary. Wyndham set his mutated Knights of Wundagore to attack the intruders and Erik and Natalya readily defended themselves, only to be overwhelmed by a completely new threat: Chthon, an otherworldly demon residing within Wundagore itself. Natalya was defeated by Chthon, forcing Erik to flee. The High Evolutionary and his Knights fought back and banished the demon, only for Natalya to be rendered comatose. Experimenting on her, Wyndham discovered Natalya to be the latest in a long line of sorcerers, her presence on the mountain inciting Chthon's awakening. Fearing her presence would continue to threaten his citadel, the High Evolutionary stopped Natalya's heart, but not before delivering the twins he discovered she was carrying in her womb. Wyndham put the children in suspended animation chambers, not unlike the one he placed the daughter of his former colleague in, where the babies were nourished and grew to full term. Wyndham sent one of his Knights back into civilization to deliver the children to their living relatives. Pietro and his sister Wanda were raised by their maternal uncle and his wife, Django and Marya. Born with the silver hair of his father, Pietro was a tempestuous and rebellious boy, one who, as he gained his mutant abilities of super-speed, acted as an uncatchable pick-pocket to help support his family. The camp by which the Maximoffs resided was ransacked by villagers after believing Wanda to be a witch, killing her and Pietro's parents. Pietro and Wanda were rescued from mob violence through the intervention of Magneto, who recruited the twins into his Brotherhood of Mutants. For months they served Magneto out of a sense of obligation and fear of his reprisal, with all three none the wiser of their familial connections. When Magneto was abducted by the alien Stranger, Pietro and Wanda sought redemption from their connections to the Brotherhood by joining the Avengers, whose roster had recently taken a leave of absence. Referred to as "Cap's Kooky Quartet," as for a period the Avengers were nothing but Captain America overseeing Pietro, Wanda and Hawkeye, all of whom being reformed criminals, Pietro would apply his tenacity into being a superhero and ending up becoming one of the longest-standing Avengers aside from the original team. After being seriously injured in battle, Pietro was taken to medical care by Crystal, a member of the Royal Inhuman Family. After recovering months later, Pietro and Crystal were wed, and in a matter of months following their wedding their daughter Luna was born. Pietro eventually learned the truth of his and his sister's parentage, and denounced Magneto for his callous treatment of them when they were members of his Brotherhood. Pietro's overzealous effort into being a super-hero, both among the Avengers and as a member of X-Force, led to him often neglecting his wife and daughter, leading to Crystal separating herself with her husband. Disassembled Comic Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Insurgency Category:Avengers